


Destiny : Chemins tissés

by Jainas



Series: Domaines [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Bingo-fr, Destin, Gen, Prophéties, Rien n'est écrit, la Tapisserie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domaine de la Destinée. Les sorciers ont des légendes sur son livre, des histoires inventées de toutes pièces, mais aussi des fragments de récits, répétés, déformés ; semi oubliés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny : Chemins tissés

**Author's Note:**

> L'avant-dernière entrée de ma série Domaines, qui correspond également - bien que moins que prévu - au prompt âme-soeurs de ma carte Bingo.  
> La Tapisserie appartient à Guy Gavriel Kay, je ne fait qu'y ajouter un motif.

Les sorciers ont des légendes sur son livre, des histoires inventées de toutes pièces, mais aussi des fragments de récits, répétés, déformés ; semi oubliés. Des bribes de visions par ceux d’entre eux qui ont le Don et peuvent parfois entrevoir les motifs du tissage, les points où se nouent les fils.  
Au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois et ils se cramponnent à ces connaissances imparfaites comme des naufragés à un morceau de bois qui surnage. Ils enregistrent de manière obsessive ces possibles entr'aperçus, les sanctifient et leur donnent le nom de Prophéties, les gardent sous clé dans les tréfonds de leurs ministères, en font des enjeux dans leurs guerres. Révèrent et craignent simultanément ces reflets de peut-être, persuadés qu’ils sont gravés dans la pierre, immuables et inévitables alors que rien ne saurait être plus faux.  
Tout est écrit dans le livre de Destiny, et pourtant rien ne l’est. L’encre flue et reflue au fil des choix des mortels, au gré des battements de l’aile d’un papillon. La tapisserie n’a pas de patron. Ils emploient le mot de Destinée sans le comprendre, sans en percevoir le poids ni prendre conscience du fait que c’est justement en se focalisant sur un fil de possibles que celui-ci s’étoffe, que le tissage se densifie et que le lé se crée. Les petites choses font les grandes, mais les humains s’attachent aux détails avec cet égocentrisme forcené qui est le leur, indifférents à leur signifiance dans le long terme. 

 

Malgré ses yeux morts, Destiny voit tout, seul dans son domaine si peu visité. Il contemple la tapisserie qui s’étend sur des éons, dont l’origine se perd à la naissance des soleils et encore avant. Il voit les endroits où elle est endommagée, disparaît puis se reforme, ceux où pour une raison ou une autre les fils de trame ou de chaîne changent et transforment l’ouvrage. Il voit où elle s’achève ; et même pour lui l’étendue approche de l’indescriptible.  
Mais il voit aussi ces détails dont les humains sont si friands, le chemin des fils individuels et la manière dont ils se nouent, s’enchevêtrent les un aux autres, divergent et se mêlent à une autre trame, s'effilochent ou se tressent.  
Les humains, moldus comme sorciers, aiment dire - se dire - que certaines choses étaient écrites, inévitables. Il ne sait si c’est pour se rassurer, se conforter dans l’idée que leurs vies ont du sens ; ou pour s'absoudre de leurs responsabilités, s’en remettre à des forces qui les dépassent. Ils mêlent aussi son Domaine à celui de son frère-soeur, écrivent des odes aux âmes-jumelles, aux amants destinés de tout temps l’un à l’autre.  
Et il en est, des amours qui changent irrémédiablement la tapisserie, qui une fois filés forment des motifs éclatants, ou des noeuds indémêlables, qui modifient irrémédiablement l’ouvrage. Les mortels en font grand cas, et à l’opposée sous-estiment l’impact sur la trame que peuvent avoir les entrelacs à peine ébauchés de deux fils qui se croisent un instant puis se séparent à jamais, mais dont le tissé est à jamais modifié par cette brève rencontre : un amour unique qui défini tout une vie, un coeur brisé qui modifie la trame bien plus sûrement que la relation la plus chatoyante. Bien rares sont-ils les sages qui savent cela, même parmi les sorciers. Certains, comme Merlin, comme Dumbledore, ont la vision nécessaire pour anticiper certains motifs, pour glisser dans le tissage leurs propres enjolivures, pour faire entrer en jeu des fils qui se révèleront cruciaux le moment venu ; mais même eux ne peuvent toujours d’identifier les nœuds infimes qui déroutent parfois définitivement un lé, lui feront prendre une teinte imprévue, une coloration que pas même Desire n’aurait pu anticiper…  
Et ainsi l’amour voué à l’échec d’une Reine pour un Chevalier dérive le cours de la tapisserie, ainsi la jalousie puis l’amertume d’un jeune homme rejeté détournent le cours d’une guerre, ainsi la culpabilité et la loyauté de ce même jeune homme - un homme à présent – permettent d’en achever une autre. 

Les chemins ne sont pas tissés d’avance ; tous les fils, longs ou courts, colorés ou non, participent à la tapisserie ; et certains fils aussi, fragiles et uniques, peuvent en changer irrémédiablement les motifs.  
Cela, Destiny le voit, le sait, et bien d’autres choses encore.


End file.
